


...Henry saved the day.

by BarPurple



Series: So this one time... [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Girl's Night Out, boy's night out, cosmo magazine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple





	...Henry saved the day.

“You guys don’t want to go in there.”

Killian and Robin had almost gotten to the door of Grannys as Henry charged out and pushed them back into the street. Both men staggered backwards, panic on their lips, because if their step-son said there was a problem then the little town they called home was under attack. Henry sighed as he cottoned on to the thoughts running through the heads of his two dads.

“The town is fine, but you two are in trouble,” Henry glanced between the gap of Robin and Killian’s shoulders, “And so are you two.”

His male grandparents were striding and limping down the sidewalk, both with huge frowns on their faces. Henry rolled his eyes and gathered the four men closer, while pulling them away from the door to the diner.

“Listen up guys, my Moms and my grandmas are in there drinking cocktails giggling over a copy of Cosmo.”

The blood drained from the faces of Charming and Rumple; curse memories filling in the blanks for them with terrifying detail. Robin and Killian only looked confused. Henry rolled his eyes and waved a frantic hand at his Grandpa. Prince Charming cleared his throat and tried to clue his almost son-in-law and whatever the hells Robin was in on the danger they were facing.

“It sounds like our women are comparing notes…”

Pirate and outlaw brows creased in equal confusion.

“About what?”

Gold’s head dropped to his chest. Everyone could hear his teeth grind.

“About us,” He glanced up at Killian and Robin and rolled his eyes at their blank stares, “About our talents and prowess.”

There followed a long drawn out pause during which Henry buried his beetroot face in his hands, Charming became very interested in the sidewalk and Gold engaged in an intensive study of his cane handle. Killian and Robin stared at each other during this time; Rumple pretty much heard the pennies clatter when the two men finally caught up with the severity of their situation.

“Hang on. That sort of thing is printed in,” Robin groped for the word, “magazines?”

Killian just nodded at him as Henry grimaced and said;

“With pictures and quizzes.”

Gold almost giggled at the stunned look on the face of the outlaw, but then he remembered that his wife was in there with alcohol and her girlfriends. Killian summed up their situation in typical pirate shorthand;

“We’re banjaxed.”

Charming, Gold and Henry nodded. Robin just frowned.

“I don’t know what that means.”

The three adult males exchanged meaningful looks, but it was the teenager who got to the point in three words;

“You are screwed.”

The prince of thieves swallowed hard and nodded.

“Understood. What do we do?”

Gold dug his elbow into Killian’s side.

“Got a spare bean?”

The pirate shook his head sadly;

“Nope, but I do have a ship. We can,” everyone heard him not say ‘hide’, “Erm…relocate to the Jolly. I have a lot of rum.”

Charming threw a glance at the diner before nodding his head. Killian thrust his hook into the middle of the rough circle they had formed. Henry, Charming and Robin wrapped a finger around the curve of steel. They were followed rapidly by Rumple who quickly wrapped the five of them in ruddy smoke.

The men staggered slightly as they reappeared in the captain’s cabin of the Jolly Roger. The magic had barely cleared before Killian was reaching for mugs and rum. Robin dropped himself into a chair and then said;

“Okay, you guys need to explain why I’m quaking about this Cosmo thingy.”

Three panicked voices overlapped each other in their haste to speak first.

“I’m a kid.”

“I’m serving rum.”

“Not me.”

Rumple managed to roll his eyes and snapped his fingers while grabbing the rum bottle from Killian. The pirate just pulled another bottle from the apparently never-ending supply stowed under his desk. Robin frowned at the shiny thick book in his hands. Henry jutted his chin toward the odd book.

“Page fifty-two. Don’t say I didn’t warn you, Dad.”

A heavy moment of silence was only broken by the whisper of flicking pages and the desperate glugging of alcohol. Robin ran his tongue over his lips and reached for his mug of rum.

“Yep. We are banjaxed.”


End file.
